All Through The Night
by Gmariam
Summary: The first five times Ianto spends the night at the Hub, and the first five times Jack spends the night at Ianto's flat.
1. Part 1

I.

The first time that Ianto spends the night at the Hub with Jack is quite short.

He sleeps fitfully, determined to wake early in order to hurry home for a quick shower and a change of clothes. For a man who frequently declares that he does not need a lot of sleep (something Ianto could never understand, given how exhausted he feels by the end of the day), Jack is a solid sleeper when he does rest, and Ianto hopes to slip out unnoticed, even if it does feel somewhat cowardly. Yet as soon as he untangles himself from the arm slung over his hip and the mess of blankets around their legs, Jack stirs and opens his eyes.

"Where're you going?" he asks, his voice rough with sleep. If Jack looks somewhat confused or even disappointed, Ianto tells himself that he is only imagining it.

"I'm going back to my flat to have a shower and some breakfast before I come in."

Jack frowns as he props himself up on one elbow. "You could do all that here," he says. There is no leer to his voice, no suggestive hint; it is an honest and open offer that Ianto is almost tempted to accept, except for one thing.

"I don't have any clothing here," he says, shrugging apologetically when Jack looks skeptical. Ianto puts on his shirt and trousers from the previous day, then sits on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes. "I'll be back in two hours." He leaves out the 'sir' he automatically hears in his head; they are a bit beyond that now, having spent the night together. Quick shags on (or under) the desk are one thing; this is quite another. Maybe a part of him is trying to escape as well as clean up.

Ianto stands to leave, but Jack sits up and grabs his hand before he gets far. "Ianto," Jack says, a crooked grin on his face. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too," Ianto replies. He swallows the 'sir' at the end once more. Jack is watching him closely.

"No regrets?" he asks, and Ianto shakes his head.

"No regrets, Jack." There, he said it. Not 'sir', but _Jack_. He wants to think he slept with Jack, not his boss, but there is a blurred line between the two and probably always will be.

"Good," says Jack, standing and stretching. It is all Ianto can do to stop himself from pinning Jack down on the bed for another round, only he'll certainly be late then, and he really did want to go home, take some deep breaths under a very cold shower, and start a new day with a bit more control. He steps up the ladder from Jack's room.

"Ianto!" Jack calls, and Ianto stops to offer a questioning look.

"Next time stay for breakfast," says Jack. Ianto nods, trying not to smile as a warm glow spreads from his chest throughout his body, then hurries up the ladder and through the Hub, shaking his head and grinning to himself.

Next time. If there really is a next time—and Ianto has no expectations or illusions about whatever he and Jack have been doing for the past several weeks—he will be more prepared to spend the night. He's already looking forward to that breakfast.

* * *

The second time Ianto spends the night with Jack, he makes sure there is at least a clean shirt and tie (and pants, of course) in his locker for the next morning. He even throws in a toothbrush, since he'll need to clean his teeth, and he can always use the clothing (or the toothbrush) at other points during the day as well. Like when dealing with dead aliens that leak fluids they aren't supposed to leak all over the boot of the SUV.

Jack wakes up before him this time, and Ianto finds the other man sitting against the wall behind them, glancing through files in the dim light of the lamp next to the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Ianto asks, rolling over in the tight space as best as he can and glancing at Jack's questionable choice of early morning reading material. "And is that how you always start your day, with status reports in bed?"

Jack chuckles as he sets down the printouts on the latest readings from the Rift. He snuggles—wait, Jack snuggles in the morning?—back to horizontal, pulling Ianto toward him with a kiss. "No, I usually get up, shower, and read them at my desk, but I didn't want to bother you. I've only been awake an hour or two, it's no big deal."

"What time is it?" asks Ianto, stifling a yawn. He would love to go back to sleep, as their recreational activities went quite a bit later than usual last night, but he knows that won't happen now that he's fully awake.

"Time for breakfast," Jack replies with a grin. "You promised."

"I agreed," Ianto corrects him. "I didn't promise." He glances around Jack to the clock and sits up with a curse muttered under his breath. "Jack! It's late. You should've woken me."

"You needed your sleep after last night." Jack's grin becomes more of a seductive smirk than anything as he tugs Ianto back down next to him. "And since there's no time to run home, you'll have to shower and eat breakfast here with me."

"All part of your evil plan, I assume?" Ianto says, his voice dry.

"Naturally." Jack leans in to kiss him, until he suddenly smiles against Ianto's lips and pulls away, sitting up and bringing Ianto with him. "Come on, shower first."

"Together?" asks Ianto. It is a token protest, however; the idea appeals immensely right then. He vaguely thinks waking up with Jack might be one of the better starts to his day in a long time. He pushes the thought away, since it's not likely to happen that often.

"It'll be quicker and conserve water," Jack replies. "And it'll be fun."

"I'm not sure what's so fun about taking a shower." Jack laughs as he drags Ianto into the en suite and starts the hot water. Ianto wishes he had brought his toothbrush down with him instead of leaving it in his locker, especially when Jack cleans his teeth while the water heats up. Jack lets him take a capful of mouthwash, checks the water temperature, and offers Ianto a hand.

"I don't think you've taken the right kind of shower yet, Ianto Jones."

The right kind of shower, it turns out, is a steamy hot one that involves a good deal of wet snogging, a blow job, and Jack pressed against the tiles shouting Ianto's name as he comes again. It is definitely the best start to his day Ianto has ever had.

He throws on his clothes from the day before, not bothering to tuck in his shirt or knot his tie, then heads upstairs while Jack finishes getting dressed. He starts the coffee before hurrying to his locker to change into his spare pants and shirt, knotting a new tie around his neck. Cleaning his teeth, Ianto realizes he has not shaved and did not even think to pack a shaving kit. He looks decidedly scruffy, and while it bothers him to look unprofessional at work, he can't help but grin at his reflection as he thinks back to the incredibly erotic shower he just experienced and how the entire night had been more than worth a bit of stubble.

For breakfast, he and Jack share a pastry Jack had picked up for them the day before along with a leisurely cup of coffee. Ianto decides he could get used to such mornings.

Later, he regrets not going home to shave and change into a new suit. He is fairly sure Tosh notices something when she does a double-take at his appearance, though of course she doesn't say anything. Owen, on the other hand, gives him a ridiculously hard time for not shaving, which is unquestionably annoying consider how many times Owen has shown up looking far worse not two, but three or four mornings in a row.

When Gwen comes in, she notices both the suit and the lack of a shave; her and Owen decide that Ianto is doing the walk of shame and not only did he get laid, but he must have stayed out all night as well and showered at the Hub. They badger him mercilessly about it until he thumps a cup of instant coffee down in front of them for their mid-afternoon break and stalks away with a wink at Tosh. Hearing them both sputter behind him makes him feel better, if still embarrassed.

He decides he probably needs to keep an extra suit and a shaving kit in his locker as well as shirts and ties, just in case.

* * *

The third time Ianto stays with Jack, it is a Friday night in December. Jack often lets the team come in later on Saturday, if at all, so they both sleep in, figuring the others won't arrive for a few hours. When he wakes up, Ianto throws on a pair of Jack's pyjama bottoms and pads upstairs to bring them coffee and toast in bed. He is standing at the coffee machine, gazing up at the water tower wondering yet again what the hell he's doing when the alarms go off and the cog door rolls open. Glancing down at his bare feet and chest, Ianto swears under his breath and silently implores the coffee maker to brew faster, even though he knows there is very little chance of him not being discovered.

It is Tosh who enters, which is the least awkward of the team. She moves to her station, taking off her coat and setting her bag down without even seeing Ianto by the coffee machine. He idly wonders if he should stay there until she moves to another part of the Hub, or if he should try to sneak past her toward the locker room in order to get dressed.

With a sigh, he pours Tosh a cup of coffee and decides to face her as if it wasn't a big deal he was walking around the hub half naked, since being caught hiding or sneaking would be even worse. His mind comes up with all sorts of reasons why he might be wandering around the Hub on a Saturday morning in pyjama pants, none of which involve spending the night naked with Jack; he wonders if the idea would even cross Tosh's mind.

He steps up behind her and sets down a warm mug next to her keyboard. She turns in surprise, then gasps and…wait, is she blushing? Ianto knows his face is red in response. "Ianto!" she exclaims, stepping back and looking him up and down, then averting her eyes to her coffee. "What are you doing here? In your pyjamas?"

Behind her, Ianto sees Jack appear in doorway of his office, arms crossed over his chest and a wide grin on his face. He wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips, obviously trying to distract Ianto, who forces himself to look back at Tosh with a small smile.

"Late night," he offers with a shrug. Jack pulls another face and jerks his hand in front of his trousers, and Ianto sips at his coffee to hide the bigger grin he can't contain. It had been a late night, but not for any reason Tosh needs to know.

"What were you working on?" she asks, all innocent curiosity. Ianto sips a bit longer as his brain tries to think of something believable.

"Lost track of time downstairs in Section 69," he finally replies, evading the question. He sees Jack bite his knuckles to suppress a groan and enjoys the small victory. "So I just stayed over."

Tosh is eyeing him with something akin to suspicion now. "Where did you sleep?" she asks.

"On the sofa," Ianto replies. She peeks around him and raises an eyebrow when she sees the empty couch.

"No blankets, no pillows?" she asks.

"Already tidied up," Ianto replies. "I was just getting ready to shower and shave when you came in."

She nods slowly, as if trying to puzzle something out. "Is Jack around?"

"Dunno," says Ianto. He covers a laugh with a forced cough when Jack makes an absolutely ridiculous face (a bit like his orgasm face, if Ianto's honest) from his office. Ianto is rather impressed with his ability to keep it together at that moment; then again, he's hidden far more important secrets.

"Right. Well, don't let me keep you," says Tosh. She has not seen Jack or his faces yet. "I just want to finish up what I started yesterday." She turns to find Jack standing in the doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ianto groans to himself and tries to flash Jack a look with his eyes. He knows Jack has seen him, but also ignored him.

Tosh appears slightly surprised to see Jack behind her, half dressed in khakis and a white undershirt, and she glances back and forth between Jack and Ianto several times before shaking her head and turning back to her computer. Ianto sighs; she might be thinking it, but she will never say it.

Finishing his last sip of coffee as quickly as he can, Ianto leaves his mug near the sink and moves toward the locker room. Only then he remembers that he had grabbed his toothbrush and clothing and hung it in Jack's closet the previous night to avoid putting on his old suit or slinking around the Hub half dressed to get to the locker room.

Well, that was certainly working out well.

With a sigh, Ianto turns and walks back towards Jack's office, ignoring Tosh and the gleeful grin that Jack flashes from the doorway. He is going to have to keep several sets of clothing stashed around the Hub if he's going to be spending more time there.

Especially if he doesn't want to be caught walking around half naked by Owen next time.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Something I started ages and ages ago, the ending finally came to me so it's time to get it off the unfinished pile and share! It's sort of the opposite of 'Don't Stay.' Three parts, should be up within a fortnight! Thank you to Taamar to reading it over, and to everyone else for reading!


	2. Part II

II.

The first time that Jack spends the night at Ianto's flat is rather unexpected.

They have been shagging for over a month, and the few times they've spent the night together have always been at the Hub. The first time had been awkward but nice, though Ianto had practically snuck out to return to his own flat for a shower and change of clothes. The second time Ianto stayed, the Welshman had brought some spare clothes to the Hub, allowing them time to shower and share a cup of coffee over breakfast. They'd almost been caught by Tosh the third time, however, and Ianto has not stayed over in the week since. Jack already misses waking up with him; it felt good.

They wrap up a simple retrieval with Tosh, some strange piece of alien space junk that Jack assures them does not require immediate attention. He drives her home first, and then turns toward Ianto's flat. Ianto, being who he is, naturally protests.

"I've still got work to do at the Hub, Jack."

Jack shakes his head. "It's late. It's been a long week and it's still not over. We're close to your flat, so I'm going to drop you off, and you can finish tomorrow." Ianto looks annoyed so Jack softens his delivery. "You can come in as early as you want to finish whatever you're working on, as long as you get a good night's sleep first."

Ianto gazes at him silently before turning to stare out the window. Jack knows he has won the small victory, because he's right; Ianto looks knackered, and as much as Jack wants to take the man back to the Hub and shag him senseless against the nearest hard surface, Ianto needs rest. If he is honest with himself, Jack could use it as well. Especially with the big Rift opening Tosh is anticipating sometime over the next few weeks.

They are quiet the remainder of the short drive. When Jack pulls up to Ianto's flat, Ianto sighs heavily before turning toward him. Jack leans forward, hoping for at least a good night kiss, but Ianto stops before their lips meet and raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like to come in?"

Jack stares. Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Cup of coffee, maybe?" he prods, and Jack nods slowly, too surprised to reply. It's not that he's never been to Ianto's flat—he had checked up on Ianto several times there during the man's suspension—but he's never been there at Ianto's open invitation, and the look Ianto is giving him clearly involves more than having a cup of coffee.

Which is fine by Jack.

He grabs Ianto by the back of the head and presses their lips together. Ianto groans into the kiss, returning it with just as much enthusiasm before pulling back and offering the deliciously filthy smile that Jack is still sometimes shocked to see on Ianto's normally stoic face. The look always goes straight to his cock, and he grins back.

"Inside, Jack," says Ianto, his voice low and commanding. "Now."

And so they stumble inside only to make it as far as the couch. Later Ianto makes them coffee, adding a delicious shot of Carolan's, and afterwards they push and stumble their way toward Ianto's bedroom, where there is a large, comfortable bed that makes Jack groan almost as much as how Ianto goes down on him.

He falls asleep in Ianto's bed, half his body draped over Ianto's. And for once, he sleeps the entire night, waking up when Ianto does, early the next morning. Which is a hell of a nice way to wake up, although now he understands why Ianto had left so quickly that first night he'd stayed at the Hub: Jack has no clothes, no toothbrush, nothing.

But Jack doesn't care and simply goes into work wearing exactly what he did the night before. No one else is in so he slips into his bunk, showers, and changes. And all the while, he is thinking about how to make sure he is better prepared next time Ianto invites him in, hoping it will be soon.

* * *

The second time Jack spends the night with Ianto he has a change of clothes in the SUV, though he doesn't mention it for fear of looking like he is inviting himself over; fortunately Ianto does.

It is an early night for them all, with the Rift giving them a relative break in spite of the increase in Weevil sightings and the big opening they are still waiting on. Jack really hopes the Rift will cooperate for the night, if not the entire weekend. Ianto hesitantly suggests they pick up takeaway and watch a movie at his flat. Which Jack knows will certainly lead to other more recreational activities, but he's actually looking forward to a quiet meal and the chance to lose himself in something other than hunting or sex. A movie on the sofa sounds almost perfect.

It is perfect, as is the sex afterward. And once again, Jack spends the night, curled up against a warm body he is beginning to cherish more than he should, in a bed that is even more comfortable than the first time he stayed. It is so perfect that Jack sleeps soundly once more, waking only when he catches the scent of coffee and something else drifting in from the kitchen.

Ianto is cooking breakfast. In nothing but his boxers and an old t-shirt.

Jack finds his morning arousal growing even stiffer as he wraps his arms around Ianto from behind and kisses the man's neck. Ianto leans into it as he fries up some bacon and glances over at the toaster. The small table in Ianto's even smaller kitchen is already set with plates, napkins, fruit, and juice for them both.

"Do you cook like this every morning?" Jack teases.

Ianto shakes his head with a rueful grin. "Usually I grab an energy bar and run out the door."

"What's the occasion then?" Jack asks. He's not sure he wants to know the answer, wondering if he's forgotten something important, but Ianto moves away to pull more food from the refrigerator and shrugs.

"Something different for a change. There's two of us here, after all. Makes it worth it to fry up a full plate."

Jack senses that Ianto is embarrassed by the unexpected extravagance of the breakfast he's preparing. He kisses Ianto's temple. "It's brilliant."

Ianto turns with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't tasted it yet."

"I don't need to. I know it will be amazing. Thank you." He kisses Ianto's nose in another ridiculously sentimental gesture, followed by a longer, more intense kiss on the lips.

Ianto's smile lights up the room. "You're welcome. But you'd better stop that or I might burn our brilliant breakfast."

Jack laughs as he moves to the table and sits down to watch Ianto. Soon enough he is serving up bacon, toast, and even eggs, and they are enjoying a slow, leisurely breakfast in comfortable companionship.

Jack insists they shower together and shows Ianto just how much he appreciates the breakfast. They are not late to work, not technically, just later than their usual early start. They walk in together, talking and laughing as fingers brush against one another, only to find that Tosh and Owen have already arrived.

Owen raises an eyebrow and frowns. Tosh grins, and Jack is pretty sure she's holding back a wink only because it's not something she usually does. So he winks at her to let her know it's all right. Ianto rolls his eyes, Tosh laughs, and Owen groans. Jack wonders if Owen is suspicious yet; it's fairly obvious that between catching Ianto walking around the Hub in his pyjama pants and watching Jack walk in first thing in the morning practically hand in hand with Ianto, Tosh has definitely sussed it out.

Which is fine with Jack, because it had been wonderful to get away from the Hub and spend time with Ianto. It almost felt normal.

* * *

They spend the night at the Hub on Christmas. Ianto knows only that John Ellis died in his car and that the carbon monoxide made Jack sick. He stays and takes care of Jack, and Jack wants to tell Ianto that he died, that he held John's hand and _died_ , but he can't.

He doesn't want to lose whatever it is they have.

No one comes in the next day. He and Ianto celebrate Boxing Day with takeaway in bed, though Jack is tempted to suggest they go out for dinner, stay at a nice hotel, and do things right. But he doesn't, and really, they've had an amazing twenty-four hours together already, so why take the chance of ruining a good thing with something so formal?

He puts on one of Ella Fitzgerald's Christmas albums, lights as many candles as he can find, and pours them two fingers of his most expensive bourbon to go with the chocolate torte they'd picked up from a local bakery. His bunker is not the most comfortable or romantic place, and he wonders why Ianto is spending his Christmas there. Yet for Jack it is one of the best holidays he has had in decades. He wakes up next to Ianto for the second day in a row, half wondering if it was a dream.

A week later, the new year is welcomed at Ianto's flat with sex and champagne and breakfast in bed, only this time Jack cooks, and Ianto shows him how much he appreciates the effort.

* * *

The next time Jack stays over at Ianto's is both incredibly welcome and yet terribly frightening at the same time.

They are out late hunting Weevils, and Jack gets himself a deep and jagged cut along the right side of his neck and shoulder. Ianto subdues the Weevil with far more aggression than Jack has seen from him before, as if taking out his frustration and anger on the creature. It swipes Ianto as well before going down, catching him across his left forearm.

After he tosses the Weevil in the boot, Ianto lays into Jack for being reckless, his face red, arms waving in the air, fingers in Jack's face. He goes to the back seat for a medical kit, and Jack can see that Ianto's hands are shaking. He reaches out to take them in his own, but Ianto growls at him and pushes him away, pacing the ground instead. Jack leans against the side of the SUV and sighs before he finds himself attacked, albeit in a much different way.

Ianto is pinning him against the cold metal, lips ravishing Jack's mouth, Jack's neck, Jack's—

"Christ," Ianto whispers before Jack barely has a chance to enjoy the unexpected aggression from his normally more reserved lover. Ianto steps back. "What the hell is going on, Jack?" he asks, eyes wide as one shaking hand moves toward the bloody gash across Jack's neck that has now disappeared.

Jack freezes, too caught up in the adrenaline of the hunt and his injury and his half-hard cock to frame a coherent response. He stares, unable to answer, fear overwhelming everything. Ianto narrows his eyes, pushes him into the back of the SUV, and slams the door behind them.

"Another secret?" he demands, running his hand down Jack's neck and along the shoulder, fingers dancing along newly healed skin still tacky with blood. "You can't get hurt? I saw it attack you. It must have, there's blood everywhere." He leans back, unintentionally rocking his groin against Jack's thigh; it is all Jack can do to not groan. "How?"

Jack isn't ready to confess everything, but he knows he can't lie either. He doesn't want to lie anymore. "I can get hurt," he says, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I just heal faster than most people."

"Most people?" Ianto lowers himself until his lips are grazing Jack's again. "No one heals that fast." He's breathing quickly, but Jack isn't sure whether the man is angry or scared, or what exactly Ianto is angry or scared about. "Are you human?" he demands.

"Of course I'm human," Jack snaps, eyes flying open. "I'm just as human as you. Something happened to me, a long time ago. I don't know what and I don't know why, but ever since then, this is what happens when I'm injured. I heal."

Ianto stares at him for the longest time, and Jack feels his deepest fear suddenly rise up to choke him, that Ianto will end their unconventional affair now that he knows, will leave him just as so many others have. He stares back defiantly, forcing himself to meet Ianto's eyes even if it is for the last time.

Cursing under his breath, Ianto slams his lips to Jack's, his kiss more forceful than ever. It takes Jack's breath away, and he runs his hands up and down Ianto's back, over his arse, moving toward the front of his trousers…

But Ianto stops the kiss, breathing hard and meets Jack's eyes again. "Does it still hurt when you're injured?" he asks. Jack blinks back tears; so few people have ever asked. Perhaps no one.

"Yes," he says, because of course it does. The injury hurts, dying hurts, coming back hurts. Even the healing hurts. "It still hurts, all of it."

"Shit," says Ianto. To Jack's surprise, he brings his right hand up to Jack's face, cupping his jaw and kissing him gently this time. It is confusing; whereas Ianto was just furious with him, now the man is tender and caring.

"We're going back to mine," says Ianto, sitting up and getting out of the car. Before Jack can protest, Ianto climbs into the driver's seat and starts the SUV. "It's closer. You can clean up there, rest and recover."

"I'm fine," says Jack, sitting wearily. Ianto pulls away before Jack can even think about moving to the passenger seat. "I don't need anything."

"Well I do," Ianto snaps, throwing Jack a look over his shoulder. "I need a drink. I need answers." His voice softens then, and Jack sees the slump in Ianto's shoulders. "I need to know you're all right."

Jack places his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezes. "I'm all right, Ianto," he assures the young man.

"You're still going to clean up and get a good night's sleep with breakfast at mine, no matter how fast you heal."

With a sigh, Jack nods in understanding. And if he is honest with himself, Ianto's concern is rather nice, for once. Jack is used to going back to the Hub alone, cleaning up after his latest injury—or death—by himself, left with only his own dismal thoughts for company. Ianto is offering something he's rarely had before: companionship and understanding.

Jack just hopes that when Ianto knows more—when he knows the rest—the offer will still stand.

"Thank you," he whispers, falling back against his seat and letting his eyes close. In front of him, Ianto murmurs something Jack cannot hear.

When they get to Ianto's flat, Ianto follows through on everything he said in the SUV. He makes sure Jack is all right first, before taking him fast and hard against the door. He then pulls Jack to the shower and washes the blood from them both. Jack cleans and wraps the gash on Ianto's arm before they crawl into bed and Ianto slowly pulls more answers from Jack.

Jack does not surrender all of his secrets, but he gives up enough that he feels vulnerable, far more vulnerable than he has been for years. After, he loses himself in Ianto, desperate to regain whatever false security he has lost, even though some part of him knows he has gained even more.

When he wakes up, something has changed between them. Jack feels more calm and comfortable and even content than he has in years. Before he can figure out what that means, however, he is called to an old dance hall, where he and Tosh find themselves trapped in another time. He gets caught up in the very real possibility that he has lost Ianto forever and will have to go through everything all over again without him.

They are saved. Yet when he returns, the world goes to hell, and in the end, everything is lost anyway, in more ways than one.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you to Taamar for looking this over! And to everyone else for all the follows and reviews, wow! I hope this lives up. I also hope to post the third and final part this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	3. Part III

III.

Jack has been gone for four months. And for four months, Ianto has slept alone. He hasn't been celibate the entire time, but on the rare occasions when he's pulled, he's never stayed the night. He feels a bit cheap and dirty leaving each time, but four months isn't long enough for him to give up the hope that Jack might return, and for whatever reason, Jack is the only one he really _wants_ to spend the night with.

When Jack does return, Ianto is confused and nervous and utterly embarrassed by his reaction: the stuttering, hand waving, and complete lack of his usual cool composure. Jack seems nervous as well, as if he is unsure of his place now that he's returned, both on the team and in Ianto's life. Somehow, that makes it both easier and harder.

Jack's first night back is actually spent at a posh hotel with the entire team as they try to avoid their past selves after being thrown through a time loop. They book a large suite and let the girls have one bedroom while Jack, Owen, and Ianto take the other. There is no opportunity for any private time, and Ianto is certainly not going to share a bed with Jack with Owen in the room, so he takes the sofa. Besides, he doesn't even know if Jack would want to share a bed. Asking him on a date is such a far cry from what they had before that Ianto has almost no idea what is going on anymore. He sleeps, eats, and gets a massage at the spa.

When the time loop ends, they return to the Hub, where they clean up, file their reports, and Jack tells them to go home early. Owen leaves first, pissed off and limping from his latest gunshot wound. Gwen looks torn between staying and going, but Jack shoos her away to Rhys before she can even offer to stay. Tosh packs up and asks Ianto if he wants to get dinner. He hesitates, thrown off by the team's casual dismissal of Jack's return. Where they had initially been upset at him, and then reluctantly glad to see him, they have quickly gone back to the way things were in spite of the fact that Jack had left them for four months and come back to them a changed man. Glancing at Jack's office, he frowns.

"Oh!" Tosh exclaims, hand flying to her mouth. "I'm sorry, you probably have other plans, don't you?"

Ianto bites back the impulse to roll his eyes because he doesn't like doing that to Tosh; instead, he shakes his head and smiles.

"No, I don't, but I don't think anyone has really talked to Jack," he points out. "He's just come back and we're leaving him here alone, no questions asked." Ianto isn't referring to the questions they'd already asked him and received some piss-poor answers for—where did you go? Why did you leave? Are you going back?—but to the questions that now seem so much more important: are you all right? What happened to you?

Did you mean what you said?

Tosh is frowning. "You're right," she says. "Maybe we should stay…or ask him to join us…" She trails off when Jack appears at the doorway to his office.

"I thought I said everyone could go," he says, hands tucked into his pockets.

"We could stay if you need us," Tosh offers, and Ianto loves her for it. Jack looks taken aback, his eyes widening slightly, and Ianto senses that Jack wants to say yes, even though he shakes his head.

"Go home, Tosh," he says, walking over to them. He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her forehead. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asks, and Jack nods.

"We've all had a long day—twice—and you deserve the night off."

"You already pampered us!" she laughs, and he shrugs.

"It was the least I could do," he murmurs. "And now that I'm cleaned and rested and all massaged out, I'm going to have a look at what you lot have been up to while I was gone."

Tosh and Ianto exchange a look, a grin, and finally, a laugh. Jack is clearly confused. "What did I miss?"

"Just saving the world in our own unique way, sir," Ianto offers.

"You mean by the seat of your pants?" Jack teases, and Ianto inclines his head, looking thoughtful.

"Sometimes even less," he deadpans, and Jack laughs. To Ianto's surprise, he pulls them both into an embrace, one of them in each arm.

"I missed you," he murmurs. "I missed this place, this planet—everything. It was a long year."

Ianto stiffens, Tosh's eyes go wide, and Jack steps back immediately, wary now that he's unexpectedly revealed something he clearly didn't want to share.

"Time travel?" asks Ianto, and Jack nods.

"Time travel. Not always a good thing," he replies. Ianto can see the grief in his eyes, along with lingering pain and sadness. Jack's year away—only a few months for them—must have been difficult. Ianto decides to stay, or rather, to come back. His own feelings are a jumbled mess, but he suspects that Jack is in even worse shape. The only way through it all might be to muddle along together.

"Go on," Jack says, motioning them toward the door. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You'll call if you need anything?" Ianto asks. Jack looks as if he wants to call already, but instead, he nods and smiles, neither gesture filled with genuine meaning, and Ianto is even more determined to come back, perhaps with food and drink as a buffer.

"Bye, Jack," says Tosh, hurrying toward the door. She turns toward Jack at the last moment, sees the forlorn look on his face as he gazes around the Hub. "I'm glad you're back," she says.

"Me too," Jack replies, and he now sounds genuine. Ianto catches his eye and nods, then follows Tosh up to the Tourist Office. As soon as they step onto the Quay, she turns toward him.

"You're going back in, aren't you?" she asks, and he nods somewhat sheepishly. She places a hand on his arm in reassurance.

"No, I'm glad. You were right, he needs someone to talk to. I think something happened to him while he was gone that wasn't good."

"I think so too," Ianto says as they start walking together along the Quay. "And his return has certainly been eventful."

"Only Jack would have an ex-lover from the future show up and try to kill us!" Tosh laughs, though there's a nervous edge to it. Ianto is aware Jack's secrets can be dangerous; now the rest of the team have experienced it, as well.

"Will you take care of him?" she asks when he is silent. He nods, and she links arms with him. "Good. He needs you. Only …" She hesitates, perhaps unsure what she should say or how she should say it. "Don't jump right back into bed with him, Ianto," she says quickly, as if trying to get it all out before she regrets saying anything at all. "You've changed, he's changed…take things slowly, if things go in that direction."

Ianto pulls her closer. "He asked me on a date," he tells her, and hears a small intake of breath. "A real date, I think—dinner and a movie." Ianto shakes his head. "He seemed so nervous, and I was so shocked I barely knew what to say."

"Yes?" she suggests, and Ianto glances down at her, eyebrow raised.

"Weren't you just telling me to take it slow?"

"I was telling you not to jump into bed with him again," she replies very seriously. "You deserve more than that."

"So do you," Ianto says, thinking of her continued crush on Owen.

"Jack didn't ask me on a date," she points out. "He asked you. I think that means something, don't you?"

Ianto sighs. "I don't know. I'd like to think so, but it could be so many things. Maybe it's something that happened to him while he was gone, maybe he knows Gwen is engaged now…"

He trails off as Tosh huffs, but they ignore the elephant in the room, and Ianto continues.

"I will tell you this: I don't want to be the part-time shag Owen thinks I am. I can't do that anymore. But I also don't want to leave Jack alone right now to deal with something he obviously needs help dealing with." Ianto takes a deep breath. "So if you don't mind a rain check on dinner, I think I'll pick up some Thai and head back, make sure he's all right."

"And you'll call me later?" asks Tosh. "So I know _you're_ all right?"

Ianto kisses her forehead much like Jack. "Absolutely. Enjoy your evening off, and I'll call you later."

"Thank you," she says. She seems reluctant to leave. "Be careful, Ianto. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't," he says, although he's not entirely sure of the truth of that statement. He turns toward the Thai place Jack had liked so much before he left. A part of him is reluctant to do anything for the man who left them so unexpectedly four months ago; another part of him remembers how Jack supported him through his suspension, his difficult time returning to the Hub, the nightmare in the Beacons, and more. Because of his own traumatic experiences, Ianto recognizes that Jack has gone through something difficult, something that has hurt and changed Jack, and Ianto wants to be there for Jack as Jack was there for him. He tells himself it is simply who he is, what he does, and that he would do the same for any team member, any friend. He has.

Yet Jack hurt them, hurt _him,_ by leaving the way he did, and Ianto does not want to let go of his resentment yet. He wants to understand before he forgives, but he knows that in order to understand, he will have to talk to Jack, and that Jack will need to be stronger before he can talk. Deep down, though, Ianto _wants_ to forgive Jack and go on that date, so he orders Jack's favorite dish, then stops for a six pack of beer he suspects Jack won't go near but might help Ianto get through this.

When he walks through the cog door and the alarms go off, there is no response, and Ianto is immediately worried that Jack has left already, though he's not sure where Jack would go. A roof? A bar? He irrationally hopes it's not the latter, not after Jack asked him out on a date the day before, nervous and uncertain. Ianto would like to think Jack meant it and isn't already on the pull, but then they had never promised exclusivity before, and they aren't bound to one another now.

He makes his way to Jack's office to find Jack curled up on his sofa, fast asleep. Normally Ianto had enjoyed watching Jack sleep, finding the unexpected peace a fascinating contrast to the man's larger than life personality. Yet it is clear that this is not a restful sleep for Jack, but a troubled one: he is tense, his breath quick, his eyes fluttering beneath the lids. When Ianto lays a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, hoping to arouse him from whatever dark dreams he's trapped in, Jack jerks awake, eyes wide and arms flailing.

"It's all right," Ianto says, hands moving to calm Jack in whatever way he can. Jack is still staring at him as if he doesn't understand. "You're safe. You're at the Hub, Jack. Everything is all right."

Jack takes a deep breath and nods. He rubs his hands over his face, then offers a rueful smile. "Thanks. But I thought you left?"

"I came back," Ianto says, immediately regretting the double meaning when Jack glances down, a rare look of shame in his eyes. Ianto does not acknowledge it, sensing it will only hurt Jack more and that now is not the moment for accusations. "I brought something to eat, if you're hungry."

"I thought I was taking you out to dinner," Jack replies with half his normal flirtatiousness.

"And I thought you could use a quiet night in," says Ianto with a small shrug. He stands and begins unpacking the bag he'd set on Jack's desk. When he offers Jack a beer, he is surprised to see it accepted. Yet another change from before, when Jack rarely drank.

They eat in silence at first, Jack gazing blankly at the wall as he eats. It is clear he is exhausted. Ianto sees the circles under his eyes and notices that Jack is thinner. Certainly he is sadder, more broken and resigned than before. Ianto wants more than anything to ask Jack what happened while he was gone, even more than asking Jack where he went or why he left. He knows that something has happened, and whatever it is, it's far more important than where or why because it has brought Jack back a changed man.

Ianto takes a chance, and speaks into the silence.

"How are you, Jack?" he asks quietly. He sees Jack's lips quirk, but Jack does not look at him when he answers.

"All the better for being back," he says quietly.

"Bit of a rough return," Ianto points out, and Jack lets his head fall back against the sofa with a slightly hysterical laugh.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't the homecoming I was hoping for."

"Were you expecting a party, perhaps? A parade?" Ianto asks, and hopes that Jack hears the teasing in his voice. Jack swivels his head with a rueful grin.

"A date," he says. "Maybe a hug, a kiss. Not four months gone and my psychotic ex partner trying to kill my team."

Ianto shrugs and sips at his beer. "It's Torchwood."

"I meant what I said," says Jack. "About the date. I missed you. I came back for you."

"You don't have to say that, you know," Ianto tells him. Part of him likes hearing it, even though a larger part of him doesn't believe it. He holds back the anger he feels more than anything, that if Jack came back for him, why did he leave in the first place?

"I want to say it," Jack replies. "Yes, I left to see the Doctor, but I came back for you. I needed to find answers, and I found them, but they weren't the answers I was looking for. What I wanted was here all along."

Ianto is slightly surprised at that response, both at Jack's honesty and what it hints at. So he turns, resting his elbow on the back of the sofa and propping his head up as he gazes at Jack, once more taking in the changes he can see, if only on the surface. He's fairly sure there are more beneath.

"You know I won't ask, Jack," he begins quietly. "Why you left when you did, where you went, why you really came back." Jack opens his mouth to interrupt, but Ianto holds up a hand to silence him. "I know you. Neither of us likes to be poked and prodded like that. I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me, but I won't ask."

"Ianto…"

"Wait, please. Let me finish." Ianto takes a deep breath to continue. "It hurt us, though. I want to understand, and forgive, because that's what we do, isn't it?" He offers Jack a quirk of his lips, and Jack smiles in return, acknowledging that yes, this is what both they, and Torchwood, do so well: they screw up and they move on.

"More than anything, Jack, I want to know, to really know…" Ianto hesitates, because in spite of what he'd said, he knows he is pushing, yet he senses that he needs to push, just a bit. If Jack closes up, Ianto will step back. He might even wait, though he knows he cannot wait forever. Four months was hard enough, and Jack was nowhere in sight; waiting any longer with Jack back in Cardiff would be next to impossible.

"I want to know how you are. You said you were gone for a year," he says quickly, before Jack can brush him off again. "And it's fairly obvious that something bad happened in that year. Whether that was what brought you back, I don't need to know. I don't even need to know what happened. I only need to know if you're all right. If we…if I…can help."

Jack turns his head toward Ianto with such a heartbreaking look in his eyes that Ianto feels his own well up with tears, even though he still has no idea what happened to Jack while he was gone. Jack wipes at his face, his voice cracking as he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to come back and live again, not fall apart."

Ianto reaches for Jack's hand and is surprised at how tightly Jack clings to it. Making a decision, he pulls Jack toward him, letting the other man fall into his lap, where he curls up with his head on Ianto's leg, his breathing ragged as if he is trying not to break down. Ianto runs a gentle hand along Jack's back.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you. For whatever answers you found. For whatever brought you back. For—"

Jack turns over to glance fiercely into Ianto's face. "You brought me back. Don't apologize for that!"

"Jack—" Ianto says wearily, tired of hearing it, but Jack shakes his head.

"No, I mean it. You brought me back." He pushes himself up, his body suddenly tense, his eyes begging Ianto to believe him. "I was gone for a whole year, and during that year I was held prisoner. It's why I couldn't come back sooner." Jack shakes his head when Ianto tries to speak, tries to stop Jack from speaking. "No, let me talk. I have lived so long, seen and done so many terrible things, yet it was one of the most difficult years of my life. I experienced horrors no one should have to experience, but through it all, I thought about you. About Earth, about Torchwood, Tosh and Gwen and even Owen, and about all the memories I've made here over almost one hundred and fifty years of waiting for the Doctor to come back."

Ianto is struck speechless, unable to say anything as Jack takes a breath to continue. Everything Jack has confessed is overwhelming, from his imprisonment to his age. He is struck once more by how little he truly knows about Jack. "I needed to know why I was like this, but I didn't get the answers I wanted," he says. "But I did realize a few things. When it was all over, I wanted to come back, and I wanted to be with you. Not like before, denying everything even though I couldn't wait to see you each morning, couldn't wait to spend the night with you again. I wanted to really live."

Ianto wraps his arms around Jack and pulls him toward his chest this time, and Jack leans into it with a sigh. "Thank you," Ianto says, though it seems completely inadequate for what he is feeling: shocked at Jack's misadventure, sickened by his torture, stunned by his confession. "Thank you for telling me, for trusting me. I…I…" What else could he say?

"I'm going to live forever," says Jack. His voice is muffled, for he does not turn to gaze up at Ianto this time, but speaks into his shirt. "There's nothing the Doctor can do, and after a year in chains, I realized that even if I have forever, sometimes I still need to make the most of what I have now."

"Makes sense," Ianto offers. It does, in a complicated yet simple way, and even though Ianto still doesn't understand all of Jack's motivations for leaving them, he is already forgiving Jack, just as Jack forgave him so many months ago after finding Lisa. It really is what they do. It will take longer for Ianto to put aside the hurt, and perhaps longer to truly believe that Jack is staying, but for now, Ianto accepts the man before him, broken as he is. He places a kiss to the top of Jack's head.

"I mean what I said, too," Ianto says. Jack shifts in his arms and looks up at him curiously. "About the date. I'd like to try it. I suppose I could do with living a bit more, myself."

"With me?" asks Jack.

"Depends on the date," Ianto deadpans, and is gratified when Jack laughs against him.

"Anything for you," he says, then sighs. "Thank you."

"Thank you," says Ianto. "For coming back to us."

"Not just you?" teases Jack, though Ianto hears a note of seriousness in his voice as well.

"To me, to the team. We really missed you, Jack. We needed you." Jack tenses once more, and Ianto shakes his head with a smile. "We need you as a friend and a leader. I need you. I missed you." He squeezes Jack tight, then tilts his face up for a chaste kiss. "There's your hug and kiss."

"That's all?" asks Jack, though he looks extraordinarily happy. "No party or parade?"

"I'm good but not that good," Ianto replies in his best dry secretary voice. "Even I need a bit of time to plan a parade."

"I don't want a parade," says Jack, brushing his lips again Ianto's once more. "I only want you."

"I'll try my best, sir."

Jack's eyes close with a smile, and Ianto is once again surprised at the man's unexpected and unpredictable reactions. Once Jack would have practically pounced on him when given such a response; now he clings to Ianto as if unwilling to let go. It is startling, humbling, a bit frightening, and completely endearing. It's as if Jack had left them as an unbreakable immortal and returned to them a far more fragile human. And though Ianto has often looked to Jack for strength, he realizes he is as capable of providing it as receiving it; that he has, in fact, done so any number of times already, and that more than anything, he wants to do so for Jack right now.

Shifting gently beneath Jack, he pulls away and stands. Jack sits up and sighs as he runs his hands through his hair. His elbows rest on his knees as his head falls to his chest.

"Thank you for coming back," he says. "For dinner. For listening."

Ianto holds out his hand, and Jack looks at it, then him, in confusion.

"Let's go home, Jack." Jack glances around his office, a fond smile on his face.

"I am home," he replies, but Ianto shakes his head.

"An office is not a home," he says. "Come back to mine tonight."

Jack shakes his head as he stands, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I appreciate it, Ianto, I really do, but it's not necessary."

"I know it's not necessary," says Ianto. "But it's better than you staying here on your own all night."

"I'll be fine," Jack laughs half-heartedly. "I'm a big boy now."

"Who went through something traumatic," Ianto points out. "You don't have to be alone. Not tonight."

Jack sighs, looks like he wants to join Ianto so badly but won't let himself. Yet another change from the Jack Harkness who had left them: honorable restraint. Ianto is reluctantly impressed. "Ianto, I don't want to rush things. I know what I did … or how I did it was wrong, and I want to earn my good graces. I want to do right by you, by us."

"You've already started," Ianto says. "And I don't want to rush things either."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I still care," Ianto replies honestly. "Just because I was hurt and angry doesn't mean I stopped caring. I want to forgive you, and part of me already has, but right now I want to help you. Come home with me, Jack." He smirks. "I'll make you coffee with Carolan's. And maybe even breakfast."

Jack's eyes light up. "Well, that settles it then. I have some very nice memories of sharing breakfast with you."

Ianto laughs, feeling lighter than he has for almost forty-eight hours. "Go get some clothes. You need to be prepared so no one will take the piss tomorrow if you walk in wearing the same thing."

"Do you still keep clothes at the Hub?" Jack asks as he goes down to his room. Ianto can hear him moving around. He goes to Jack's desk and starts to shut down the Hub for the night.

"Of course," Ianto replies. "I still need a change after being covered in blood, guts, and slime."

Jack's head pops out of the hole in the floor, frowning. "Blood?" he asks. "Not your own, I hope?"

Ianto sighs as he turns toward Jack, taking his small bag (how did he pack that fast?) so Jack can climb out. "At some point, everyone's. I told you it was hard, Jack. We survived, but we all have a few more scars to show for it."

Jack stares at him before pulling him into a tight embrace and burying his face in Ianto's neck. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Please believe me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"I know," Ianto whispers back, his voice catching. "I know."

He returns the embrace until Jack stands straight, gazes into his eyes, and kisses him—really kisses him, for the first time since he's returned, and Ianto leans into it, wrapping his hands around Jack's face and returning it, relishing it. Whatever they'd had before Jack had vanished with his Doctor, Ianto had missed it—missed Jack. Jack had realized what he wanted while he was gone, and now Ianto has as well. He's realized that in missing Jack, he's missed more than his leader, his boss, his friend, and part-time lover. He's missed this—the quiet simple moments of genuine affection and connection. An embrace, a kiss. A touch, a look, a laugh. Rare nights free of work, sharing food, watching telly, shagging, talking, and shagging some more.

And he'd missed going to sleep at night with Jack, waking up with Jack's warm body pressed against his, making coffee for two, having breakfast in bed to start the new year.

Jack wants to take him on a date. He wants more from their relationship, and Ianto thinks that he could do that. More nights with Jack, more mornings. More than a part-time shag. Yes, he can do that. There will always be issues, and Torchwood, and Weevils, but maybe facing it together is a good thing. Maybe he can help Jack, and Jack can help him, and together they can be stronger.

Ianto breaks the kiss first. He smiles at Jack, inclining his head toward the exit, silently repeating his invitation. They leave the Hub hand in hand, toward a future filled with more nights falling asleep together, more mornings waking up together, and more days saving both the world, and one another, together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you once again to Taamar for reading this over, untangling my tenses, and pointing out my new overused word. And to everyone here for reading and following. This was not how I anticipated it ending when I wrote the first two parts, months and months ago, but it's how it wanted to go, and I do hope you enjoyed it. Let a girl know? Thanks again!


End file.
